nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock
Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock ist der dritte Teil der Guitar-Hero-Reihe. Titelliste 1. Starting Out Small *"Slow Ride" – Foghat *"Talk Dirty to Me" – Poison *"Hit Me with Your Best Shot" – Pat Benatar *"Story of My Life" – Social Distortion *"Rock and Roll All Nite" – Kiss (Zugabe) *"Sabotage" – Beastie Boys (Co-op Zugabe) 2. Your First Real Gig *"Mississippi Queen" – Mountain *"School’s Out" – Alice Cooper *"Sunshine of Your Love" – Cream *"Barracuda" – Heart *"Guitar Battle Vs. Tom Morello" *"Bulls on Parade" – Rage Against the Machine (Zugabe) *"Reptilia" – The Strokes (Co-op Zugabe) 3. Making The Video *"When You Were Young" – The Killers *"Miss Murder" – AFI *"The Seeker" – The Who *"Lay Down" – Priestess *"Paint It, Black" – The Rolling Stones (Zugabe) *"Suck My Kiss" – Red Hot Chili Peppers (Co-op Zugabe) 4. European Invasion *"Paranoid" – Black Sabbath *"Anarchy in the U.K." – Sex Pistols *"Kool Thing" – Sonic Youth *"My Name Is Jonas" – Weezer *"Even Flow" – Pearl Jam (Zugabe) *"Cities on Flame With Rock and Roll" – Blue Öyster Cult (Co-Op Zugabe) 5. Bighouse Blues *"Holiday in Cambodia" – Dead Kennedys *"Rock You Like a Hurricane" – Scorpions *"Same Old Song and Dance" – Aerosmith *"La Grange" – ZZ Top *"Guitar Battle Vs. Slash" *"Welcome to the Jungle" – Guns N’ Roses (Zugabe) *"Helicopter" – Bloc Party (Co-op Zugabe) 6. The Hottest Band On Earth *"Black Magic Woman" – Santana *"Cherub Rock" – The Smashing Pumpkins *"Black Sunshine" – White Zombie *"The Metal" – Tenacious D *"Pride and Joy" – Stevie Ray Vaughan (Zugabe) *"Monsters" – Matchbook Romance (Co-op Zugabe) 7. Live In Japan *"Before I Forget" – Slipknot *"Stricken" – Disturbed *"3’s & 7's" – Queens of the Stone Age *"Knights of Cydonia" – Muse *"Cult of Personality" – Living Colour (Zugabe) 8. Kämpfe Um Deine Seele *"Raining Blood" – Slayer *"Cliffs Of Dover" – Eric Johnson *"The Number of the Beast" – Iron Maiden *"One" – Metallica *"Guitar Battle Vs. Lou" – The Devil Went Down to *"Georgia (Metal Version)" – Steve Ouimette Bonuslieder *"Avalancha" – Héroes del Silencio *"Can't Be Saved" – Senses Fail *"Closer" – Lacuna Coil *"Don't Hold Back" – The Sleeping *"Down 'N Dirty" – LA Slum Lords *"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." – The Fall of Troy *"Generation Rock" – Revolverheld *"Go That Far" – Bret Michaels Band *"Hier kommt Alex" – Die Toten Hosen *"I'm in the Band" – The Hellacopters *"Impulse" – An Endless Sporadic *"In the Belly of a Shark" – Gallows *"In Love" – Scouts of St. Sebastian *"Mauvais Garçon" – Naast *"Metal Heavy Lady" – Lions *"Minus Celsius" – Backyard Babies *"My Curse" – Killswitch Engage *"Nothing for Me Here" – Dope *"Prayer of the Refugee" – Rise Against *"Radio Song" – Superbus *"Ruby" – Kaiser Chiefs *"She Bangs the Drums" – The Stone Roses *"Take This Life" – In Flames *"The Way It Ends" – Prototype *"Through the Fire and Flames" – DragonForce Kritik ComputerBild Spiele - Note 1,54 (*90 %) *"Ob alleine oder zu zweit, die Auswahl fetziger Songs und die erstklassige Spielbarkeit sorgen für Spass ohne Reue." Bravo Screenfun - Note 1- (*92 %) *"Actisisions Klampfenknaller gibt sein drittes Konzert - und rockt dabei in jeder Hinsicht die Hütte." NZone - 88 % *"Dreht die Lautstärke bis zum Anschlag auf! Guitar Hero III bläst den Mief aus der Hütte!" Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:Geschicklichkeits-Spiel Kategorie:Musik-Spiel Kategorie:2007 Wii-Spiel